


Shot and Silenced

by fixwithgold



Series: Whumptober 2020 [1]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Gen, MAG 179 spoilers, Muzzles, Whump, Whumptober 2020, alice daisy tonner is a cop and a bastard, and also lovely werewolf wife, shackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26745511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fixwithgold/pseuds/fixwithgold
Summary: Whumptober Day 1Prompt: Let's Hang Out SometimeDaisy wakes up in chains.
Series: Whumptober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947046
Kudos: 10





	Shot and Silenced

**Author's Note:**

> Mind the MAG 179 spoilers!

Daisy's eyes snapped open and she lurched forward with a snarl as she always did. Wake up and start moving, then look around for predators. That was how you stayed alive.

This time, though, something grabbed her by the chest and wrists and yanked her back. She let out a pained whine as metal slammed against her limbs and a pain shot through her leg, then started thrashing, trying to dislodge whatever was holding her. But with her claws unavailable, all she could do was twist and bite and snap at her unidentified foe.

But after the initial surge of adrenaline, Daisy realized that she wasn't biting at all. There was a pressure around her jaw, holding it closed no matter how she strained against it.

She growled in fury; it was a loud, desperate sound from low in her throat and though it felt good, it didn't help her escape.

Her prison, upon further inspection of the surroundings, was an unfamiliar room of an unfamiliar house. The furniture looked like it had been pushed aside; a coffee table, a ratty brown sofa, and a few plush chairs were all shoved up against each other to her right. The floor was carpeted, and the room's two windows had their curtains drawn.

Quiet footsteps approached from the left and Daisy's head whipped around. Someone came through a doorway and into view.

Prey! Let her go so she can—

Basira?

Daisy stopped fighting against her bonds for just a moment.

Partner?

But that pain in her leg.

Basira had _hurt_ Daisy. Had shot her and hit her and locked her up in here when she needed to RUN! Daisy snarled through her muzzle and scrambled forward as far as her bonds would let her. 

Basira crouched down in front of Daisy, but she kept a fair distance.

"You put me in a pretty bad situation," she said. "Either do what you asked and kill you, or betray you and keep you alive."

Daisy huffed in irritation. Her claws and teeth were itching to tear into something and there was living flesh right there that was just monologuing.

"Guess I betrayed you. Maybe you knew all along I wouldn't kill you, but until you're back to yourself, I can't really ask, can I? So you're going to stay in here, and I'm going to stay with you."

Daisy growled, hoping to at least scare Basira, but she didn't even flinch. Instead, she stood up and sat herself down on one of the chairs that was facing Daisy. Daisy followed her every movement, looking for any indication that she was going to attack, but she just grabbed a book off the coffee table and opened it.

There had to be a way to escape. Without taking her eyes off Basira, Daisy tried to formulate a plan, but found herself unable to think far enough ahead. Planning wasn't something the Hunt needed.

"You're not getting out," Basira said casually, as if reading her mind. "We'll stay here for as long as it takes."

Daisy sighed.


End file.
